Menggapaimu
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Tanpa sadar sepuluh jari-jari tangannya mencengkeram lebih erat pinggiran buku, menahan hasratnya untuk mendekati sosok itu—mencoba menggapai dengan jari-jarinya. OS. One-sided feeling.


**Menggapaimu**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter sepenuhnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
Informasi mengenai Louis Weasley diambil dari harrypotterfanon dot wikia dot com_

.

.

Dia duduk dalam diam di pinggiran jendela, menatap ke arah pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Angin pantai berembus kencang dan berhasil membuat helaian rambut pirangnya yang panjang seperti menari mengikuti aliran angin.

Kedua tangannya terkepal pada pinggiran buku Transfigurasi-nya tatkala menemukan seseorang baru saja ber-Apparate di luar pajar rumahnya. Ibunya menyambut sosok itu sembari memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia berharap berada di posisi ibunya dan melakukan hal itu—mengecup pipi kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari tersebut.

Andai saja bisa, walau hanya sekali, tidak apa-apa baginya.

... karena selama dia mengenal sosok itu, hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Mata birunya mengawasi dari balik tirai. Dia mengamati setiap gerakan sosok itu berjalan menapaki jalan setapak sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Dia bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka serta seruan pamannya Ron menyambut sosok itu. Terdengar percakapan singkat dan tawa menggema sebelum semua itu mereda dengan cepat.

Namun bukannya memaksa kakinya bergerak untuk sekadar menyapa sosok itu. dia mendapati dirinya hanya bergeming. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat saat telinganya menangkap suara kaki menatap lantai kayu.

Di mana pun berada, dia _sangat_ mengenali langkah kaki tersebut.

"... Hei, Louis."

Suara itu terdengar sangat familier di telinganya. Dia tidak perlu mendongakkan kepala untuk tahu siapa yang membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk. Walau demikian, dorongan untuk sekadar melihat pemilik suara itu semakin besar. Dialihkannya perhatian dari buku di tangannya.

Sepasang mata cokelat madu masih terlihat sama sejak terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

"Teddy."

Nada suaranya terdengar biasa, seperti suara yang dikeluarkannya kepada siapa pun yang mengajaknya bicara. Namun hanya dirinya yang tahu bagaimana dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Tanpa sadar sepuluh jari-jari tangannya mencengkeram lebih erat pinggiran buku, menahan hasratnya untuk mendekati sosok itu—mencoba menggapai dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku mencari Victoire. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Coba diabaikannya dadanya yang seketika mencelos atas pertanyaan itu.

"Di kamarnya ... kurasa." Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. Dia segera memalingkan wajah namun masih bisa melihat sosok itu dari sudut matanya.

"Oh." Keceriaan terlukis jelas di mata cokelat madu tersebut. "Aku akan mencarinya ke sana."

... ada jeda sejenak sebelum seulas senyum lebar terukir di wajah itu.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, Louis."

Dia tidak sempat menjawab apa pun. Suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang entah di mana. Dadanya terasa sesak dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Dicobanya menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Louis akan mempunyai perasaan yang tidak seharusnya kepada Teddy. Tidak terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau dia tidak lagi menganggap sosok itu sebagai sosok seorang kakak laki-laki sekaligus kekasih kakak perempuannya.

Tidak, Louis bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Hanya saja ... entah sejak kapan pandangan tersebut berubah. Dia tidak bisa lagi memandang Teddy seperti sebelumnya karena sekarang, ada perasaan terlarang yang ditujukannya untuk laki-laki itu.

... perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada dan bila perlu dikuburnya jauh di dalam hatinya.

Sesak di dadanya masih terasa; semakin lama semakin besar sampai menimbulkan kehampaan yang tidak akan hilang.

Louis Weasley sungguh berharap jika dia tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan ini.

Namun nyatanya, perasaan itu tetap ada dan dia tahu kalau dirinya sudah terlambat untuk mengabaikan semuanya.

Dia sadar perasaan macam apa itu. Dia tahu nama perasaan tersebut—perasaan yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya atau menyebabkan dadanya terasa sesak.

Louis mengerti dan membencinya.

Dia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan semacam ini terlebih kepada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menyadari dan membalasnya. Dia tidak menginginkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang merongrongnya dari dalam tatkala harus melihat sosok itu tersenyum kepada seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Dan jika saja bisa, Louis sangat ingin menghilangkan rasa itu—bila perlu untuk selamanya.

... karena dia tahu Teddy Lupin tidak akan pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar seorang adik laki-laki dari Victoire.

Karena alasan itulah dia tidak ingin turun untuk menghadiri acara makan malam dengan keluarga besarnya—Potter serta Weasley yang lain.

Sebab di acara itu, Teddy akan melamar kakak perempuannya.

Gambaran itu kini terbentuk di benaknya. Dia mulai membayangkan laki-laki itu berdeham pelan dan menarik perhatian semua orang. Rambut gelapnya akan berubah menjadi merah karena gugup. Dia juga bisa membayangkan Teddy berlutut di samping tempat duduk Victoire.

Ada sebuah kotak berbalut beludru dibuka—memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

Victoire akan terpekik senang dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Teddy kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir laki-laki itu. Semuanya lalu akan bersorak penuh kesenangan; tidak sabar menentukan kapan mereka akan menikah.

Dan Louis ... dia hanya bisa melihat momen bahagia itu dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Louis hanya akan duduk di tempatnya dan melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya melamar wanita lain—kakaknya. Hatinya saat itu juga akan hancur berkeping-keping hingga mustahil untuk disatukan lagi dengan cara apa pun.

Louis juga sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Akan ada sebuah kebohongan yang akan dilakukannya. Akan ada senyum palsu serta ucapan selamat yang diucapkannya kepada kedua sosok tersebut.

 _Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain semua itu?_

Tidak ada. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena Louis bukanlah tipe adik yang jahat dengan menghancurkan kebahagiaan kakak perempuannya. Lagi pula jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu pun, tidak akan ada gunanya.

Di mata Teddy hanya ada Victoire. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang dianggap sebagai adik laki-laki. Dia tidak akan pernah menggapai sosok itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

"... Louis?"

Dia mendongak, beberapa kali mengerjap untuk menyingkirkan sensasi panas di matanya. Dia menolak membiarkan air matanya untuk tumpah. Tidak sekarang terlebih ada orang lain bersamanya.

Senyum sedikit dipaksakan diberikannya kepada sosok di ambang pintu.

"Hei, Lils," katanya seraya berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Ibumu memintaku untuk menyuruhmu turun. Makan malamnya akan segera dimulai! Ayo cepat!"

Lily terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya. Louis tahu apa penyebab hal itu. Dari gadis di hadapannya pulalah dia tahu kalau malam ini Teddy akan melamar Victoire.

Kembali, dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Gambaran-gambaran itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku akan segera turun. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

Gadis itu memberikan anggukan singkat dan segera menghilang di balik pintu; meninggalkan dirinya kembali dalam kesendirian. Ditariknya napas panjang beberapa kali; sekadar mencoba meringankan sesak di dadanya.

Sepasang mata birunya beralih ke buku di tangannya, membuka lembaran-lembaran perkamen itu sampai menemukan halaman yang diinginkan.

Ada sebuah foto di sana. Foto dirinya dan Teddy saat hari Natal enam tahun lalu. Sosoknya di foto tersenyum lebar dengan lengan Teddy melingkar di bahunya.

Satu-satunya foto yang dimilikinya bersama sosok itu.

Satu-satunya pengingat mengenai Teddy Lupin di saat dirinya berada di Hogwarts.

Ditatapnya lembaran foto itu cukup lama sebelum menutup buku itu dengan cepat; mencegah dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh nantinya sekaligus memantapkan hatinya agar mulai melupakan perasaannya terhadap laki-laki tersebut.

Karena setelah malam ini, dia harus mengubur sebuah perasaan itu dengan cara apa pun.[]

 **THE END**

 _Sedang jatuh cinta dengan pair ini dan memutuskan membuat satu sekadar untuk memenuhi asupan sendiri, heh. Entah ada yang mampir atau tidak. Kalau pun ada, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca #cium_

 _Review? Siapa tahu ada yang mau fansgirling-an sama saya #woi_


End file.
